Recreational and hobby model train assemblies commonly include a matrix of O, S, HO, or N gauge track which rests upon and is fixedly attached to the upper surface of a display table. The metal rails of such track matrix are typically powered by an induced electrical potential difference wherein one of the rails is electrically positive, and wherein the other of the rail is relatively electrically negative. The rails' electrical potential difference in turn powers a DC electric motor within train's engine, driving the train. Engines and cars traveling upon such track matrix desirably have a capability of passing or exchanging places with other engine and car trains carried upon the matrix, and the model railroad assembly desirably allows trains traveling thereon to reverse directions. Such functions typically require a presence within the track matrix of lengths of track and track switches which are suitable for receiving a first train, and allowing that train to be passed by another train, which are suitable for receiving the first train and facilitating a reversal of direction of travel of that train, or which facilitate clearance of a switch by the train. In many situations, a model railroad's track matrix has insufficient track lengths and/or insufficient track switches to facilitate such functions.
The instant inventive model railroad assembly solves or ameliorates the problems, challenges, and deficiencies discussed above by associating with a table top model railroad track matrix a specialized extension arm in the nature of a yard lead extension. Such arm bears a secondary track matrix having a length suitable for receiving a train engine and cars and allowing them to be passed by another train, or suitable for facilitating a reversal of the direction of travel of the engine and cars, or facilitate switch clearance.